Need you here
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Nanao sits with her Captain and realizes how much she needs him in her life. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**DISLCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**Okay, this came to me after watching the Bleach movie 'Diamond Dust Rebellion'**

Nanao sat in the infirmary room after Captains Ukitake and Byakuya left, with only an unresponsive captain for company she looked at the room that's empty except for the two of them.

"Captain… I'm sorry for not going with you." She said to the room whose only reply was more silence as she let her hand run through her hair.

She didn't pay attention as her hair came loose, falling over her shoulders and down her back like a river of black. Her glasses sprinkled with tears beginning to form.

"No.. Stop it." She told herself sitting up straight and pulling her hair back so it all rested on her back, sniffing she took off her glasses.

Wiping them gently on her shihakusho; lifting her arm she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

'I can't be weak… I have to be strong for him.' She thought putting the glasses back on her face, "Why didn't I go with you?" she asked the unconscious man, almost crying again she clenched her hand into a fist. "Stop crying…" she whispered, "Stop." She whispered again through a small sob and sat in shock at her emotions were taking over her.

Looking up from her lap she stared again at her captain, she could see the pain in his features which wounded her heart more.

'_Oh my.'_ His voice rang in her head as she shut her eyes to see the memories. '_Um.'_

'_Let's see… You're Isei Nanao aren't you?'_ He asked her younger self.

'_Right, I'm honored you remembered my name!'_

'_Well you are the youngest member of my squad, and I like to know all the young ladies names.'_

'_And besides, you come visit me once a month.'_

Nanao smiled at the memory.

"Please wake up… I can't stand being by myself. I need you here to make me mad or laugh at your silly antics." She said slipping her hands underneath the blankets and gripping his hand.

She sat quiet for a moment before feeling him gently squeeze her hand, her eyes moved to his as they faintly shut tighter before slowly opening.

His brown eyes moved to see her as she pulled the chair closer, "Captain Kyoraku... You're awake." She said smiling.

"Nanao." He said weakly as she shushed him, "Don't talk…" she said carefully wrapping her arms around him and gently resting her head on his bandaged chest.

"You'll be okay…" her voice muffled by tears and the blanket that her face was pressed into, "My Captain."

**I have never written these two characters before so I'm sorry if they are out of character. As you can see this takes place after Ukitake and Byakuya's visit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

**I just wanted to put up something else for NanaoxShunsui.

* * *

**

Shunsui still leaned on Nanao for support as they made their way back to the Squad 8 barracks.

The other Squad members watched as she walked Shunsui to a darkened building.

She opened the door to his bedroom with one hand and helped him inside, the only light for them was provided by the moon that shown its face through the windows.

"Captain you still with me?" she asked him as he opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile. "Yea."

She smiled back, knowing he was tired she just wanted to get him to bed so he could sleep peacefully without the sound of machines around him.

Reaching his bed Nanao helped him out of his shihakusho top so only his bandages were around his torso, being careful as she helped him lay down.

He fell asleep before she could finish pulling the blankets over him. She quietly left the room to go for a little walk, ignoring all the other squad members who were going to bed themselves.

She was on her way back watching the moon when a sound caught her attention, "Nanao!"

Her eyes shifted from the moon to the walkway in front of her, she quickly starting running.

She slid the door open quickly and ran inside to see Shunsui sitting up and looking downwards panting.

"Captain?" she said worried as she saw him beginning to lose consciousness, running to the bed she caught him before he fell.

Nanao gently placed Shunsui back on the bed and covered him in the blankets that had fallen as footsteps were heard.

She turned to see two squad members in the doorway looking around, "Is everything okay, should I call Squad 4?" one asked as Nanao nodded, "It's alright, go back to bed."

They turned to each other before nodded, shutting the doors behind to them.

She sat beside the bed, watching him move his head to the side with his face showing nothing but pain.

"Nanao.. where are you.. Can't.. find you.." He whispered, she was in shock that he was dreaming about her, from the sounds of it she was missing in his dream.

Nanao sighed not knowing what else to do she walked to the other side of the bed, laying down beside her captain in full uniform and laying her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here… I'll always be here." She whispered embracing him, and seeing that he was calmer now that she was with him.

She smiled before going to sleep beside him, _'This feels right.'_

Waking up the next morning she found herself still beside her healing captain and blushed brightly. She got out of bed as quietly as she could hoping she didn't wake him, walking out of the room she changed into a spare uniform she kept in the room for times like this.

Changing quickly Nanao opened the sliding doors and waved to another officer.

"Please stay here while I go get something." She requested politely; the man stood in front of the door as she walked down to her room.

Going to her many bookshelves she picked out one she hadn't read in awhile, shutting her door and making her way back to her captain.

She approached the guard, bowing in front of him. "Thank you for staying." She said as he nodded and went on his way, moving the place he'd just been she opened the shut the door.

Seeing he hadn't moved from where he was before. She made some green tea making sure it wasn't powdered and placing it on a small tray, placing on the bedside table.

Sitting down she drank some of her tea and opened her book to page 936, she had to go back a few pages to remember what was happening but quickly picked up where she left off.

Reading for a few hours before s soft knock was heard, "Yes who is it." She asked in a stern voice as a cough was heard, she opened the door quickly knowing who it was. "Come in Captain Ukitake, I'm sorry for making you wait." "It's quite alright; I wanted to see how Shunsui is doing."

She watched him go sit down beside his friend, going into the kitchen she got another cup and poured him some tea which he accepted without a second thought.

"He's been asleep all day, he had a nightmare last night but so far none have bothered him today." Ukitake nodded, "I'm glad."

Taking a sip he turned back to Nanao and smiled, "Please Nanao go get some sleep."

She shook her head frowning, "I already slept."

"Well go get some more sleep, you're tired. I'll stay." Ukitake said pointing towards the doorway he's just entered, Nanao sighed and agreed. Going to her own bedroom she lay down and was asleep within minutes.

Ukitake looked over and ran a hand through his white hair; shutting his eyes he took another sip of the tea.

He sat there for an hour before hearing Shunsui begin to stir, looking up to see the man in bed looking back at him.

"Jūshirō?" Shunsui whispered moving his head with barely open eyes, "It's good to see you awake my friend." "Like wise, you… look well." Ukitake smiled at his friend's words, "I'm feeling better than I have for awhile, but how do you feel?" "Been better." Shunsui replied in a scratchy voice watching his fellow captain pour something and lean towards him. "Here," Ukitake said lifting the cup to Shunsui who slowly drank with no question, "Thank you." He said as Jūshirō put it back on the table when the door opened. "Captain Ukitake?" a voice came that Shunsui recognized, "Nanao-Chan?" he said. His voice still scratchy but not as badly, he heard her gasp and rush towards the bed. "Captain your finally awake… how do you feel?" she asked worried, "I'll be fine Nanao… stop worrying so much." He told her as she resisted the urge to hit him with a fan, knowing he was hurting enough. "You know I'm going to worry.. You're my Captain but you're my friend as well. I can't help being concerned about your safety." She said with a shaky yet stern voice as Shunsui smiled. "I apologize worrying you… both of you." She was shocked by his reply, Ukitake merely smiled and stood. "I am sorry but I must go tend to matters in the Seireitei from Captain Hitsugaya's battle." He made his way to the door and turned before shutting it. "I'll be back to check on you Shunsui… take care of him Lieutenant." Nanao nodded with a smile, "I will." _'I always will.'

* * *

_

**I know it isn't that great but I like these two together as a couple. I think they're cute.**


End file.
